The First Team
by SionnachOghma
Summary: ‘Stargate’ the movie as it could have been, starring Jack O'Neill with two 'L's, and other SG1 characters as opposed to their movie counterparts. Cowritten with ReganX.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The First Team

**Authors:** ReganX and SionnachOghma

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary:** 'Stargate' - the movie as it could have been.

**Spoilers:** Mostly for the movie.

**Authors' Note: **This story was born after a discussion on what the movie would have been like if it had included Sam and Richard Dean Anderson's Jack.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own 'Stargate: SG-1', 'Stargate: Atlantis' or any of the characters associated with either show. If we did, Seasons Nine and Ten would be… different.

* * *

**Prologue**

"When is the archaeological community going to accept the fact that the pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the Great Pyramid? Look, inside the pyramid, the most incredible structure ever erected, there are no writings whatsoever."

"Dr Jackson, you've left out the fact that Colonel Vyse discovered quarrymen's inscriptions of Khufu's name written within the Pyramid." One of the men in the audience, whom Catherine recognized as a Professor Thomas, interrupted, clearly less than impressed by Jackson's lecture. Much less.

"His discovery was a fraud." Daniel responded immediately, turning to the blackboard behind him and picking up a piece of chalk to sketch a symbol.

"Well, I hope you can prove that." Thomas' tone made it clear that he did not think that this was going to happen.

"Who do you think built the pyramids?" Another voice demanded.

"I don't have any idea who built them." His response was honest. "I mean that…"

"Men from Atlantis? Or Martians, perhaps?" The jest was met with a ripple of laughter and several people rose to leave, some irritated by this waste of their time, others somewhat amused by what they had heard but tiring of the joke.

"The point is not who built them, it is when they were built." Daniel tried to regain the attention of the remaining members of his audience, to persuade them of his arguments, but he knew deep down that he was fighting a losing battle. I mean, we all know that new geological evidence dates the Sphinx back to a much earlier period. Knowing this, I think we have to begin to re-evaluate everything we've come to accept about… I mean, I've been able to show a fully developed writing system appeared in the first two dynasties." He stepped down from the dais to speak to one of the only people who lingered a moment. "You know which… almost as if it was based on an earlier prototype."

Catherine slipped out of the hall quietly, scarcely hearing Daniel's disappointed query.

"Is there a lunch or something that everybody…"

* * *

"_That's_ the guy you want?" Her companion's tone was disbelieving. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I've read some of Dr Jackson's work, Colonel." Catherine reproved him mildly. "It is impressive."

"The people running away from his lecture don't seem to share your opinion, Doc. Look, I've already got one geek to deal with on this mission. Why does West want to stick me with another?"

"It was not General West's idea. I thought that the presence of somebody with knowledge of the Ancient Egyptian language and society would be helpful for your mission."

Outside, the subject of their conversation sneezed loudly.

"Yeah," Jack said dryly. "I'm sure that he'll be a big help. Huge."

Ignoring him, Catherine spoke quietly with her chauffeur, who climbed out of the car, umbrella in hand, to approach the soaking wet academic.

"We're going somewhere?" Daniel asked as he was ushered into towards the car.

"You're going to be fine. We'll take care of these." The suitcases he carried were taken from him and he was gently pushed into the vehicle, the door closed firmly behind him.

Catherine looked up from the thin file she had been rifling through. "Dr Jackson?" She passed him a black and white photograph. "Those your parents?"

"Foster parents." He corrected quietly, looking across at Jack, who grunted by way of greeting. "What is this all about?"

"A job."

"What kind of a job?"

"An expedition, and perhaps some translation. Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Interested?"

"No, thanks. I'm gonna go now." He reached for the door handle, but her next question stopped him short.

"Go where? You've just been evicted from your apartment. Your grants have run out. Everything you own is in those two bags."

"You could always throw away half your stuff and sleep in the suitcase." Jack suggested sarcastically.

"You want to see proof that your theories are right?" Catherine asked quietly. "This is your chance." She handed him an envelope.

"What's this?""Travel plans. In case you change your mind."

Jack leaned forward, slapping a quarter into his hand. "Give us a call when you do."

Daniel climbed out of the car, bending down to pick up his bags. The chauffeur hadn't even climbed back into the car when a hand tapped on the rear window.

"Wait!"

* * *

When Dr Langford had told him that he was needed for an expedition and a translation job, explaining on the journey that he would be officially under the employ of the Air Force, Daniel had had no idea what he should expect.

The facility was underground and heavily guarded. Colonel O'Neill led the way through a maze of corridors, coming to a stop outside a set of double doors and swiping his card through the scanner to gain access.

A set of stone slabs were arranged in a circle Daniel estimated to be almost twenty feet wide. A few pieces were slightly cracked but almost all of the symbols were intact. The writing on the inner circles had been copied onto a blackboard and somebody had begun to translate.

By the looks of things, they were not doing well.

"The translation of the inner track is wrong." He announced immediately, moving to the blackboard and picking up a piece of chalk. "Must have used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books."

"Jackson!"

Daniel barely heard Colonel O'Neill snap his name. Murmuring quietly to himself as he worked, he crossed out most of the words of the translation, substituting his own. After a minute or two he stepped back, surveying his work. "This should be 'a million years into the sky is Ra, Sun God, sealed and buried for all time.'" He read, crossing out the last phrase. "It's not 'door to heaven', it's 'stargate'." He glanced up. "So why is the military so interested in five thousand year old tablets."

"My report said ten thousand." O'Neill said.

"Really?" Daniel asked, his attention divided between this proof that a writing system had existed in Egypt long before his colleagues had believed and the symbols on the outer track and at the centre of the stone. The first translation had been straight forward enough but the second set of markings were another story. "Those aren't hieroglyphics." That much he was sure of. "It might be some form of hieratic or cuneiform…"

"It's not writing at all." A female voice spoke up behind him. "They're star constellations." The new arrival extended her hand to shake his. "You must be Dr Rothman. I'm Captain Samantha Carter."

"Rothman?" Daniel repeated.

"Wrong geek, Carter." O'Neill told her, smirking slightly when she blushed, realizing her faux pas.

"Samantha, this is Dr Daniel Jackson." Catherine took over the introductions.

"Rothman already had a job. So did Rayner and…"

"Thank you, Colonel." Catherine cut him off firmly. "Samantha was the one who spotted that the symbols were for constellations." She explained to Daniel before returning her attention to Sam. "And Daniel's come up with a new name for the project – Stargate."

"Beats the 'Wormhole Project' or the 'Portal Project'." Jack remarked.

Daniel's eyes became impossibly wide. "Wormhole? What's going on around here?"

Catherine looked to both Jack and Sam, waiting for them to nod before speaking to Daniel. "Dr Jackson, we have a lot to fill you in on."

TBC.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The stargate – or whatever it was – was at least twelve feet tall, with thirty-nine glyphs engraved on the outer ring.

"What is that?" Daniel asked, awed.

Catherine smiled indulgently. "That, Dr Jackson, is your 'stargate'."

* * *

_**Briefing room**_

Daniel wasn't sure whether he should stand when General West entered the room, as O'Neill, Captain Carter and Major Kawalsky did, or if he should stay seated. However, as West did not even bother to glance in his direction, he needn't have worried.

"Have you finished selecting your team, Colonel?" He asked without preamble.

"Yeah, slight problem in that regard, General. Carter?"

Sam handed out copies of a thin file around the table. Inside his copy, Daniel found satellite photos, star-maps, and photos of the cover-stone from the stargate. "There's no way back, sir," she stated quite simply. "The symbols on the other side don't match the ones on our device… stargate."

"I am aware of that, Captain."

"Yes, sir. But with no evidence of a key on the other side, we have no way of deciphering the symbols or the order. These photos," she indicated the star-maps and satellite photos, "could eventually have enabled us to dial the address of the other gate… if we had about a million years to work on combinations. That's having a good knowledge of star constellations in our little corner of the galaxy. From the other side, we wouldn't even have this kind of data to work with."

"Which, apparently, is a big problem."

"Thank you, Colonel," West frowned. "What you're saying is, any trip to the other side would be strictly one way."

"Yes, sir. That's the most likely possibility."

"Actually, no it isn't."

West acknowledged Daniel for the first time since entering the room. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the gate on the other side seems to be in a place of honour. From what the images on the probe told us, it looks like it's inside a temple, or even more likely, a pyramid. Ancient Egyptian culture being what it was, they left a lot behind compared to other cultures in an around the same period." He took a few of the photos from Sam's file and held them up, indicating not the stargate which was the main feature of the stills, but the temple in which it was standing. "The infrastructure of the temple is intact, and from what I can tell, pretty well maintained. I imagine this place is still open and in regular use. And I'm willing to bet the only reason the gate hasn't been activated from the other side in the past two years is that they gave up trying centuries ago at least."

"You're sure they'd have some sort of written record of the symbols and order of alignment?" West pressed.

"Yes."

"What if there isn't?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What if you're wrong? What if they don't have a written record? And there could be any number of reasons why they wouldn't. Cultural revolution, natural disaster…"

"I'm not wrong." Daniel cut her off. "I know it." Finding himself in a room filled with nothing but blank stares, Daniel was sharply reminded of his most recent lecture, right before the room blew up in his face. Steeling himself, he continued. "Look, you people hired me because you needed an expert on Ancient Egyptian culture, and as that expert, I can pretty much guarantee there will be a record of what a team will need if they don't wanna spend the rest of their lives on another planet filled with God-only-knows-what kind of people. It could be like the Dark Ages over there."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Jack butted in, "but wasn't one of the defining points of the Dark Ages the destruction of historical artefacts and the suppression of old ways?"

The room was quiet for another brief moment. Then West asked "You're certain you'll be able to find what you need to bring the team back?"

"Yes. If the culture that built the stargate had been suppressed, they wouldn't have it in a place of honour. And that's clearly what this temple is. Even if all I find is the symbols, the rest will be easy. I mean, how many possible…"

"Seven hundred and twenty," Sam supplied. "Five thousand and forty if we don't know which one's the point of origin."

Kawalsky shifted uncomfortably. "How many possible combinations are there if we _don't_ find the 'key' on the other side?"

For barely a second, Sam's eyes rolled upwards as if the answer were written behind them and she were trying to get a look at it. Then; Seventy-seven billion, one hundre…"

"A lot." Jack cut her off. He glanced at her. "Tell me you had that worked out before this meeting."

"Okay. But I'd be lying."

Jack stared at Sam, ruefully shaking his head. Kawalsky just looked stunned.

West looked at Daniel, sizing him up. Daniel had the sense of being sized up for a body-bag, and tried his best not to let it show that the whole time he'd been trying to talk over their heads and show them how good he was at his job, he'd been struggling like never before to keep his breakfast down.

"Very well." West agreed at last. "You're on the team."

"For cryin' out loud." Jack muttered under his breath. "Goddamn geek squad."

* * *

Jack's expression was sombre as he walked away from the briefing room and through an all but deserted corridor to an unmarked metal door. The SF on guard duty checked his ID before hitting the release button and waving him through.

As he had half-expected, West was waiting for him.

"What do you make of Jackson, Colonel?" He asked, his attention focused on the object in the centre of the room.

"He's a geek, sir." Jack responded immediately. "But, much as it pains me to admit it, he and Dr Langford might be right about us needing him."

"Do you think that he can be trusted?"

"He's signed the confidentiality agreement, so he's not going to talk – though I'd say he'd like to be able to tell people that he was right all along if he could."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant." Jack said quietly, his own eyes drawn to the object only a few had seen. "He won't go along with it if he figures it out, but I could say the same about Carter, Kawalsky, Ferretti – the whole team."

"Then it's your job to ensure that they don't."

Jack's face was set, his expression neutral when he responded. "Yes, sir."

The pair of them were silent for a moment before West gestured to the fossilized remains before them. "We can't afford to take any chances on this one. This is…a complicated issue."

"Are you afraid I won't be able to do what's necessary if this doesn't go well?"

Producing two cigars from his jacket pocket, he offered one to Jack, who shook his head silently. "You've always been able to do what was necessary, Jack," the general told his subordinate, cutting and lighting his stogie. "That's why I wanted you for this."

The room was quiet again as he puffed on the cigar. A heavy cloud of smoke, smelling ever-so-slightly of cloves, drifted slowly around, rising as it circled around the large black shape of what, according to images from several texts, a part-human, part-something-else Anubite jackal.

* * *

Daniel had felt too excited to even contemplate the idea of eating but Dr Langford had insisted, dragging Sam, who seemed to have the same idea, from her lab to join them for lunch.

At West's insistence, civilian involvement in the program was being minimized. It was now very much the concern of the US Air Force and Catherine was well aware of the fact that had it not been for her own and her family's history with the project, she would undoubtedly not even have been allowed to stay on the base long enough to see the team off on their mission.

Had she been a few years younger, she would have liked to go with them herself but she understood that it simply wasn't possible.

Once the three of them were sitting down at one of the tables in the commissary, eating what the menu insisted was spaghetti bolognaise, Catherine took a gold necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Sam.

"I wanted to give you something. This was found the same day as the stargate. It always brought me luck." She explained, closing the younger woman's fingers around it.

"Catherine, I… it's beautiful." Sam began. "But I couldn't wear it, not on a mission." She knew that Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky and every other officer on the mission would never let her hear the end of it if she wore jewellery.

"May I see it?" Daniel asked, taking it from Sam's hand. "The Eye of Ra." He said immediately. "The sun god."

Perhaps you would like to wear it yourself, Doctor." Catherine suggested kindly.

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Please." She insisted. "Just bring it back to me."

* * *

His team – even Jackson – were already assembled and waiting for him when he joined them.

Jack surveyed them briefly before gruffly asking "Does anyone want to say anything before we go?"

A sneeze from Jackson was the only response.

"Alright," Jack said. "Move out."

Kawalsky led the way, with Ferretti controlling the FRED, which trundled up the ramp next to them and the rest of the men followed them, one or two hesitating momentarily before stepping through.

From the control room, Catherine waved at Sam, smiling encouragingly.

She, Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson brought up the rear, the latter stopping dead in front of the stargate, staring at it for a few seconds before tentatively dipping his face into the event horizon.

A couple of seconds later, the archaeologist found himself going through the stargate somewhat faster than he had originally intended when a helpful 'nudge' from O'Neill's boot propelled him forward.

"Sir!" Sam was alarmed. "I don't think you should have done that. We don't know what kind of stress travelling through a wormhole puts on the human body…"

"He'll be fine." Jack said, unimpressed.

Sam would have argued but the gentle ripples in the shimmering blue puddle in front of her drew her attention. "You can actually see the fluctuations in the event horizon."

She was in two minds over whether or not she dared linger a few moments longer to observe what she was seeing when a hand landed on her shoulder and shoved her firmly forward.

Jack didn't even look back before marching through the stargate himself.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 2

Daniel coughed and spluttered while being helped to his feet by Ferretti, only to be promptly knocked over by Sam, roughly shoved through the Gate on Earth by Colonel O'Neill. She was a little off-colour, but she still looked a lot more together than he felt, so he didn't comment on it, knowing that a show of concern would only serve to embarrass her. As she offered a hand to help him up this time, she apologised.

"No problem," he told her distractedly, starting to feel much better, and beginning to gaze around the temple. "This place is amazing!"

Sam too was starting to admire her surroundings as Colonel O'Neill appeared through the event horizon, pausing for a moment and shaking his head quickly for a second, determined not to show that this new mode of travel had not agreed with him. "Kawalsky?"

Kawalsky was standing at the exit of the chamber, looking down a corridor to the left. "Nothing, sir. I don't think we need to expect a welcome wagon."

None of them had really expected anything right from the get-go, though Daniel had secretly hoped they'd run into someone. "Alright," Jack called, "two teams, as we discussed. This the only way out? We'll go first," he said when Kawalsky nodded, indicating Sam and Lt. Brown with a wave of his hand. "Jackson, you stay with Kawalksy."

"Right," Daniel muttered absently. He was standing beside Sam, both of them examining a device in front of the Stargate, bearing thirty-nine buttons adorning symbols identical to those on the Gate itself. "I take it this is what they use to dial out," he said.

"I wonder why we didn't find one of these at Giza," Sam wondered aloud. "Two cover stones, one artefact." She pressed a symbol at random. The Gate and dialling device made a strange sound, and an orange light appeared around the button, while at the same time a similar light appeared on one of the locks on the Gate. "It would have saved a lot of time and work if there had been one there." She remarked.

"It seems pretty simple. Once we find the address, I can get us home no problem."

"Lets just hope _that_ part is pretty simple. I wonder what the works look like." With that, she knelt in front of the device and started to look for a panel she might be able to open to see inside.

"Carter!" Colonel O'Neill called impatiently. "You can break things later - preferably things we aren't likely to be in serious need of, if that's quite alright with you. We're movin' out."

Sam scrambled to her feet, abashed. "Sorry, sir."

"You're with me and Brown. Come on."

"Yes, sir." Bringing her weapon forward and checking the safety, she fell in next to Brown, visibly none-too-pleased by how tiny she seemed by comparison to the young lieutenant. Dennis Brown was six-foot-four and looked like he could beat up a tank. Although, at five-nine, Sam was not short by any means, and though she was in excellent shape, she felt like a reed-thin hobbit next to the younger officer.

"Jackson!" O'Neill snapped when he saw that the other man was making no move to follow Carter's example. "Jackson!" The archaeologist finally looked up from the device he was studying, a quizzical expression on his face. "I tend not to give orders for the good of my health," he remarked acidly, "so, if it's not too much trouble, maybe you could get your ass in gear."

Knowing, even after an acquaintance of only a few days, that Jack O'Neill was not someone to be ignored, Daniel reluctantly moved away from the device, consoling himself with the knowledge that he would have plenty of time to examine it once they finished scouting the area, and obediently moved to where Kawalsky, Ferretti, and another young officer, lieutenant Brian Garrison, were waiting. Jack had personally selected every member of his team apart from Daniel, but had come to wonder about some of his choices. All were fine officers according to their service records, with Brown and Garrison having both been flagged as potential special ops candidates, but the pair both looked like kids – though maybe the Hulk's kid in Brown's case. Then there was Carter, and although she was definitely a capable officer and a _lot _smarter than anyone Jack had ever met before, he couldn't be entirely certain he wouldn't leave her buried up to her shoulders in the sand before they all went home.

Shaking his head roughly to bring himself back to the mission, he joined Carter and Brown. "Move out."

* * *

"That's a lot of sand," Jack groaned, "and a little too much sun for my taste." He turned to Sam. "Can the F.R.E.D handle this terrain?" he asked, indicating the countless sand dunes all around them. 

"Yes, sir. I'm actually wondering how long we'll be able to take the heat," she told him, indicating three large suns overhead.

"Guess we'll soon find out."

"Base-camp, sir?" Kawalsky suggested.

Jack considered for a moment. Given the varying slopes all around, there was no telling whether or not they'd find civilization within half a mile of the pyramid, or would have to walk a hundred miles before coming across as much as a stray camel. He also considered the cargo his team didn't know about, and the somewhat urgent need not to be left waiting long to find what they needed to find.

"Negative. Could be quite a while before we find anyone or anything out here. I don't want to have too much of a distance between teams. We'll stick close together for now."

If the structure had been impressive from the inside, it was nothing compared to how it looked from the outside, an imposing pyramid even larger than those on Earth. It still looked almost new, although Daniel new better.

If his former colleagues could see him now, they would have died of sheer envy on the spot.

Fishing a pencil and a notepad out of his pack, he was ready to begin jotting down the details of the pyramid and his environment when Colonel O'Neill interrupted his musings with the order to forego a base-camp at this point and keep moving.

"But I haven't even started yet," Daniel protested immediately. "This has to be properly documented. I need to take notes and get camera footage..."

Had the other man been a military officer, Jack would have torn him a new one then and there but as he was dealing with a civilian, he managed to control his temper, barely. "We need to dial home to check in." He repeated slowly, his tone leaving no doubt that he expected to be obeyed. "That means that we need to find the code to open up the gate to earth."

"There doesn't seem to be any writing in the temple, or any people there..."

"So we go looking." Jack cut him off. "You said it yourself – the temple is well maintained and probably in regular use. That means that there has to be someone who maintains and uses it, right?"

"Right, but..."

The colonel did not seem interested in listening to his protests, however. He merely motioned for Daniel to follow the rest of the team, who had already begun to move out – this time as a single group - before walking off himself.

Not wanting to be left behind, Daniel hurried after him.

* * *

As he plodded along after the six officers, Daniel wished that he was wearing something considerably lighter that the olive green fatigues and heavy black boots he had been kitted out with before the mission. While he knew that they were necessary to protect him from the sand whipping through the air, they were also stiflingly hot. 

The fact that the planet's three suns all seemed to be at the noon point of their daily cycle wasn't helping in the least.

Colonel O'Neill seemed to be thinking the same thing. "You don't happen to know how long it'll be before this place cools down, do you?" He asked Sam after about half an hour, who shook her head regretfully.

"No, sir. Once I've got my instruments set up, I'll be able to measure the rotation of the three suns and calculate the length of the day and how long it will be until night," she offered before frowning slightly. "That's if there _is_ a night. There may be more suns we haven't seen yet."

He scowled before turning back towards Daniel, never breaking his stride. "If another sun comes up before we find somebody, I will personally kick your ass before we all fry."

"Can I help?" Kawalsky chimed in hopefully.

It was on the tip of Daniel's tongue to point out that he had no control over the weather or, indeed, over the whereabouts of any indigenous people, but guessing that the heat had not improved the temper of Colonel O'Neill, hardly the most congenial of men to begin with, he held his peace.

"Are you sure we've got enough sun block, ma'am?" Garrison asked Sam, who had been entrusted with the task of organizing a list of the supplies they would need. "'Cause I can't carry off the lobster look."

"Plenty," She assured him. Given that she was fair-skinned, she had made sure to pack an ample supply.

"Sun block's not going to be much use if we all pass out from the heat." Ferretti groused. "Have you any clue _at all_ where any locals might be?" When there was no response, he frowned. "Jackson?"

When there was no response the group stopped, realizing that the only non-military member of their party was no longer present.

With the sand swirling around them, it was a moment before Sam was able to spot the archaeologist. "There, sir," she pointed towards a slightly blurry figure, inhaling sharply when she saw a second, much larger shape next to him. "Daniel!"

He either didn't hear her or wasn't listening, so they all ran towards him. As they got closer, Daniel could be seen feeding a chocolate bar to the beast, which was massive and seemed almost lizard-like. It had a large, stupid-looking face, and had blankets draped over its back in addition to a harness and bridle. Coming up slowly behind Daniel, his finger half-touching the trigger on his MP5/10, "Jackson," he cautioned, "I'm not sure feeding this thing is a very good idea."

"It's got a harness," Daniel told him absently, his eyes still curiously examining the beast. "I don't think it would be allowed to wander if it wasn't properly domesticated." With that, he patted his new friend roughly on the flank.

And with _that_ the beast grunted loudly and careered off across the sand dunes, dragging Daniel along with it – his foot tangled in the reins.

Brown instantly raised his rifle and targeted the creature as it galloped away, but Jack grabbed the barrel and pointed it down at the sand. "No telling what it'll do if you shoot it in the ass. Let's go!" The airmen followed as quickly as they could, but by the time they reached the top of the first dune the beast had gone over, it was already out of sight, and they were left following the trail in the sand.

* * *

By the time they found Daniel, he was barely conscious, having been tossed around like a rag-doll by the joy-ride across the desert. The beast was standing nearby, tearing at the only life apart from the beast itself they had encountered thus far - a small, solitary plant protruding from the sand, that looked a little like milky cactus without thorns. 

As they approached, they saw Daniel struggling to rise, and almost make it before falling flat on his back again. He was about to fall a second time when Brown wrapped an enormous arm around the archaeologist and pulling him upright. "You okay?"

Daniel nodded exhaustedly while trying to catch his breath, and Kawalsky, chuckling lightly, tossed him a water bottle.

"Colonel!"

Jack looked upward and found Sam standing on the top of a rise just a few feet away. "What is it, Captain?" he queried, as he watched the beast just in case it bolted again or charged them.

"I found the locals, sir."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **In the movie, Kawalsky and Jack didn't know each other. This history was re-written in SG-1, establishing that they were in act old friends/war buddies. For this story we've decided to go with the SG-1 version. 

**Next update hopefully coming a lot sooner than this one did. Also in the works - and the reason we've been so slow with updating -** _Stargate: Athena_**, and **_The President And I. _**Both stories are under ReganX**'s **ID.**


End file.
